There are currently no effect ways to recover or rework copper seed layer degraded due to exposure to air after processing in physical vapor deposition (PVD) chambers. The Q-time management of the copper seed layer deposition to the bulk copper plating over the copper seed layer impacts the production rate and product yield significantly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,954 B1 to Ashley et al. describes a copper seed layer and plating process where the seed layer is converted into an intermetallic layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,710 B1 to Rathore et al. describes a method of providing sub-half-micron copper interconnections with improved electromigration and corrosion resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,137 B1 to Ding et al. describes a structure and method for improving low temperature copper reflow in semiconductor features.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,676 B1 to Ueno describes a method of electroplating copper interconnects.